Spring
by CyXandrix
Summary: Spring means rebirth, hope and new beginnings. Some new beginnings come expected, others, not so much. BunnyFrost story, you really wanna go back and read my other stores before this one, trust me. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1 - Heating Up

Disclaimer: I do now own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them alot!

**Hey all, I've been away for a bit, sorry about that, but here is the next story of Jack and Aster! Hope you like, this is kinda a personal challenge for me so review and let me know what you think!**

"Jack!" Aster exclaimed excitedly as the winter spirit walked through the door to the burrow they lived in. The door had barely clicked closed before Jack felt the familiar strong arms wrapping around his waist, the familiar warm lips pressed against his. Aster's warm fingers were wandering around his body, Jack's own cooler digits weaving through the rabbit's think fur. Jack pulled back from the kiss as he felt Aster's finger's start working his hoodie up in preparation to remove the blue garment.

"I've been gone for twenty minutes" Jack chuckled as he batted away Aster's hands playfully.

"Twenty three minutes" Aster corrected and then added as he leaned down to nip at Jack's neck "twenty two and a half minutes to long."

Jack giggled as Aster swept him off his feet and into the rabbit's arms, his hoodie somehow coming off during the motion, Jack finding his mouth much to full of rabbit to be able to protest. Then he was in their bedroom without his pants. Over two hundred years together and Jack had yet to figure out how his rabbit did that, not that he minded. Jack jumped, bringing his legs up to wrap around Aster's waist, throwing himself just right so as to over balance his rabbit and send them toppling into their bed. "You ready for number thirty eight?" Jack asked with a flirty wink.

"This would be thirty nine actually." Aster corrected him with a wink, bringing his hand down to squeeze Jack's rear, eliciting a squeak from the winter spirit.

"The one in the hallway doesn't count." Jack said as he brought his hand around Aster's body to scratch his tail, feeling the tremor run through the rabbit, ending in his long leg as he tried not to thump it against the mattress.

"Oh it doesn't?" Aster asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope." Jack said, not leaving it for debate. "That leaves only thirty seven."

"Only? It's been two days Jack, you are aware I'm the one who's supposed to be in heat, right?" Aster said with a grin as he pulled just right up against him, his soft fur smooth against Jack's pale skin.

"Oh, I know, but I want to break triple digits this time." Jack said, his voice all kinds of suggestive, and pushed Aster down into the bed, effectively ending the conversation.

Here there be smut (soon), AVERT YOU EYES! I will be writing this bit up at some point (probably once this story is finished) and posting it separately.

Nearly an hour later Jack fell against Aster's chest, panting hard as the warm glow slowly drained from his body. Aster looked up at the winter spirit and grinned "Forty."

Jack smiled in response, snuggling up against Aster's chest and closing his eyes. Jack loved Aster's mating season, but not for the sex. The sex was good…well that would be underselling it, the sex was amazing, but that wasn't the main reason Jack loved it. It was Aster's desire for _him_ that meant so much to Jack, the connection he felt with his rabbit especially strongly. He had been through one other matting season with Aster, just after his "incident" around a hundred years ago. Apparently Pookas only go into head once every hundred years or so, during the spring, and only if there is a suitable mate for them. That last part had made Jack feel kinda special, being told it was his presence that had triggered the season in Aster.

Jack was pulled back to the present why Aster sliding Jack off his chest and onto the best next to him, his paw playing with Jack's hair as he smiled as his mate "I love you." He said, every bit of him exuding the emotion.

"I love you too." Jack said with a smile, curling ups against Aster's chest at his rabbit wrapped those familiar arms around him. It was late and they were both tired, and they would both need their energy for tomorrow, and the rest of the week. Jack grinned at that thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Jack blinked awake, stretching as he shook off the haze of sleep. He winced as his muscles stretched, his everything was sore. Not really surprising he supposed, after the week he'd had. Their final tally was one hundred and forty six which, Jack had to admit, was a lot even for an immortal teenager and a rabbit in heat. That was one record he certainly wasn't going to try to break any time soon. Jack reached over to wake up Aster, frowning when his questing arm found only empty air. Jack stood up, looking around the room for any sign of Aster and finding none. He climbed out of bed, slipping a soft white robe around himself as he walked across the room to the door.

As soon as Jack open the door he was hit with a wonderful smell, carrots, peppers, potatoes, and onions all sautéed in spicy sauce that Jack absolutely loved. He couldn't help smiling as he walked down the hallway. It had been a week since they'd have anything that took more than fifteen minutes to make, and far longer since Aster had made this particular meal, he had a name for it but Jack always referred to it as 'that spicy vegetable thing'. "Someone's up early" Jack said as he entered the room, finding Aster in their kitchen standing over the stove, as he had expected.

"Depends on your definition of early sleeping beauty, it's nearly three in the afternoon." Aster said, turning his head to speak to Jack, giving him an appreciative look as he noticed the rather revealing robe handing loosely over jack's shoulders.

"Really?" Jack said, honestly surprised as the late hour, he knew he's been tired but he hadn't though he was _that_ tired. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the rabbits shoulder's, floating up a couple feet and said "Well, I guess someone must have completely exhausted me. Wonder who that could have been?"

Aster chuckled and turned, placing the wooden spoon in his hand on the stovetop, and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "I haven't the slightest idea." He said with a wink before leaning down and kissing Jack.

After a few blissful moments Jack pulled away "So what's the occasion?" he asked, gesturing at the pan on the stove.

Aster shrugged "Nothing, just felt like making it. Are you complaining?"

"Of course not." Jack said "It's one of my favorites."

"I know." Aster said with a wink, turning back to the stove to attend to lunch.

Jack grinned as he took a seat at their small table, angling the chair so he could watch Aster cook.

"We should go and visit the others today." Aster said as he grabbed two plates from a cabinet "Just to check in. You know how Tooth gets if anyone's out of contact for more than a few days."

"I suppose." Jack said, not exactly thrilled by the idea. He'd enjoyed the last week, just him and Aster, no outside worries or concerns, it had been wonderful and he was loathed for things returned to normal. A thought occurred to him then and he asked, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks "So, uh, how much do the others know exactly…about this last week that is?"

"Enough to know that it was my mating season." Aster said, portioning out the contents of the pan onto the plates.

"You told them that?" Jack said, feeling the warmth suffusing his cheeks. North was going to have a field day with this.

"I didn't have much choice, Tooth said if I didn't tell her what has going on she would just 'Come and see what the big secrete was'" Aster said, his voice going higher as he mimicked Tooth "I was tempted to let her, _that_ would have served her right." He said with a chuckle.

"I cannot express how grateful I am you didn't" Jack replied, shuddering slightly at the thought of Tooth walking in on any of the last weeks _activities_.

Aster laughed at the look on Jack's face as he took a seat at the table, setting a plate in front of Jack. It smelled amazing and Jack attacked it, the hot food burning is mouth as he ate but he didn't care, it tasted as good as it smelled and he was starving. After several mouthfuls Jack swallowed and looked up at Aster "This is amaze…" he voice trailed off as he saw Aster's face. His husband had eaten three, maybe four bites of the food, his plate still mostly full. He was leaning back away from the food a slightly sick expression on his face as he covered his nose. "You ok?" Jack asked slightly worried about his rabbit.

"Ya, just…little too spicy I guess" Aster said, his brow furrowed slightly.

"You want something else?" Jack asked as he got up and removed the plate from in front of Aster, setting it on the counter. His husband visibly relaxed when the food was removed from his immediate area, though his nose was still wrinkled. Jack waked over and put a hand on Aster's back "Are you sure you're ok? We can have one of the medical yetis look at you when were at North's." he said, rubbing his husband's back gently.

"I'm fine Jack" Aster said with a slightly forced smile "just a little queasy."

"Alright, if you're sure, but you need to eat something before we leave." Jack said, still concerned about the rabbit. Aster ended up eating some plain carrots, something that was unusual for him. Carrots were his favorite food, but Aster always cooked them with something, or had them as a side, never as the meal itself. Jack was still worried about him as they made their way through the tunnels a couple hours later, keeping a closer than usually eye on his husband.

"Ah! Jack, Bunny! Is good to see you, and is good to see you walking straight Jack!" North said as they couple arrived at the Russian's palace, winking at Jack and laughing at his comment.

"Good to see you to North" Jack said, his face going red at the joke as he tried to sink into his hoodie. The garment felt a little uncomfortable, constraining after spending most of the last week wearing nothing more than a smile. Aster grinned at the look on Jack's face, apparently feeling better with a little food in his stomach.

The visit went longer then Jack would have preferred, North insisting on calling Sandy Tooth and Jamie to come and say hello as well, though Jack secretly thought that the large Russian just wanted a bigger audience for his attempt to make Jack die of embarrassment. Jack was just thankful that Aster hadn't joined it on North's lighthearted teasing, though I worried him to, it wasn't like his husband to pass up an opportunity to make him blush. At least Jack wasn't alone; North's jokes had Tooth blushing nearly as much as Jack, the two sharing sympathetic glances every so often. Jamie seemed to be having even more fun than North was, Jack caught his friend practically beaming at both him and Aster on more than on occasion which made Jack think Jamie knew something, which in turn made him blush even harder when he thought about what that might be. More than once he stole a punch line from North, causing the normally jolly guardian to scowl angrily.

The whole day Jack had the feeling that something was off, but it wasn't until desert that he found out what. Aster had volunteered to get the dessert from the kitchen and was carrying it to the large table North used when he had guests when he staggered, his eyes blinking rapidly. Jack was on his feet in a second, moving to Aster, but he as to slow. Aster's foot caught on the rug and he fell, falling face first onto the cake. Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Aster pulled his frosting covered face from the platter, everyone but Jack that was, he could see the pain on his hatband's face. "What's wrong?" Jack said, kneeling down next to the rabbit. Aster gestured to his arm and Jack saw the red of blood staining the white frosting of the cake. "NORTH!" Jack called, concern making his voice louder than strictly necessary.

Twenty minutes later Jack was sitting on a chair next to Aster's bed while a yeti bandaged the place on his arm where he'd landed on the knife meant for the cake, slicing his right arm just below the shoulder. The cut wasn't bad, and would be healed in a day or two. Jack was much more worried about what had caused Aster to fall in the first place.

"I told you, I just felt dizzy for a second." He said after some badgering from Jack.

"First you were feeling sick at one of your favorite meals, and now you're having dizzy spells. I'm getting worried." Jack said, getting up and walking over to lay his hand on Aster's left shoulder. The yeti finished bandaging Aster's arm and walked over to a counter, pulling out something that looked like a magnifying glass. He walked over and passed it over Aster's entire body twice, turning away just as North walked into the room.

"How you feeling Bunny?" North said, looking a little guilty, probably for laughing when his friend was injured.

"I'm fine North, can ya tell your yeti that? I'd like to get out of here." Aster said, looking at the yeti, who was reading something that had appeared on the surface of the looking glass, clearly annoyed. "What's he doing anyway?"  
North looked at the Yeti who said something in their grunting language "Is diagnostic tool, says Jack was worried about you so gave you quick once over, if anything wrong it will show up on that." North said, translating for the yeti. The yeti made a surprised sounding noise as he read, leaning closer and squinting at the devise, knocking at against the counter a couple times. He tossed the thing away and grabbed a second from a drawer, scanning Aster a second time. He read the device again, shrugging and letting out a bemused sigh, turning to North he started talking and North translated. "Bunny does not need to worry, symptoms are completely normal for someone who is-" North stopped and turned to stare at the yeti. The yeti shrugged and held up his hands as if to say "don't ask me".

Jack turned to Aster, expecting to share a confused look with the rabbit; instead he was surprised to see Aster's eyes wide, as though he had just realized something. "Who is _what_ North? What did he say?"

North looked slowly as Aster, his eyes wary and confused. In a cautious voice he said "Pregnant."

**Alright so I can't believe I'm writing this, I still don't believe I decided to do this actually but I had the idea and it yelled until I decided to go with it. This is a personal challenge to me, because I've never liked Mpreg stories before because i feel so many of them are done with the "because shut up that's why" explanation and I don't really like that. I read a few good ones that have inspired me, so I'm giving it a try. If you don't like it, sorry but its happening.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blindsided

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

_Before I go on, I just want to give a small message to the internet at large. It is actually possible, believe it or not, for a gay couple to switch things up on occasion! *GASP* I was flabbergasted by how many people were shocked not by the fact that a male six foot anthropomorphic rabbit conceived a child with a male immortal teenaged winter spirit, but because the rabbit was the semi (and yes, let's face it, he is the semi) XD So thanks to everyone for the amusement from that, I love you all! ^_^ - Thank you for listening to the previous rant, we now return you to your regularly scheduled fic. _

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I feel bad cause it took so long, and its rather short but I rewrote it like ten times because it never felt right, always rushed, or forced, or tacky or something but I think I finally did it! Next chapter should be longer and out sooner I promise! ^_^ Let me know what you think of this one in the comments! **

Jack looked back and forth from North to Aster smiling, waiting for someone to say 'psych!'. North was looking at Aster with caution, waiting for something from the rabbit before he gave any kind of reaction. Aster was staring at Jack with wide eyes, looking like he might be sick. Jack felt the smile slipping from his face, this joke wasn't very funny to start with, and it was getting less so by the second. "Alright, ha ha guys, very funny." Jack said as stood up.

Aster opened his mouth, his jaw working as though he was trying to find the right words. Finally after several moments he said "Jack…"

Something in Aster's tone, the raw, honest, almost apologetic tone, made something click in Jack's mind. They weren't kidding, the look on Aster's face said that clearly enough. How though? How was that even possible? Well that was an easy question, it wasn't…was it? Jack was up and pacing the room, breathing a little harder the usual. Small patches of ice were forming under his footfalls, small flakes falling from the ceiling. "You're kidding me?" He said looking from Aster to North, continuing before his husband could answer "You are kidding right? This is some joke you and North cooked up? You can't be…pregnant" He forced the word out "You're my husband, you know, as in you're a guy? You don't exactly have the required parts, I'm pretty sure of that after the last week." Jack was talking louder, his hands flying through the air as he spoke, the flakes falling from the ceiling were getting larger and larger as he grew more upset. "I'm not even a Pooka! We're different species, we can't have a…a baby. Aster is a BOY!" Jack was talking faster, his head starting to throb, his heart racing. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible. "We've been together for centuries; we've had sex thousands of times! Why suddenly now? Was it the heat? No, we were together for the last one too and nothing happened!" Jack was talking himself in circles, trying to make sense of what was happening. Snow was now falling thickly, sticking to the room's furnishings and covering everything in a thin white powder. "And did I mention Aster is male!" It just didn't make sense, it couldn't be possible, it just couldn't "How is this even possible? How…how…" Jack's head was throbbing, his entire body felt tense, his vision blurring. Jack looked at Aster, his husband's green eyes showing concern, worry and another emotion Jack couldn't quite comprehend. He felt himself leaning forward and then the floor rushed up to meet him.

Jack blinked awake to find Aster, North, and a yeti all staring at him with varying level of concern and amusement. He eyes immediately locked onto his husband's, searching those bright green eyes for…he didn't know what. Someone had lifted him into the bed Aster had been sitting on and he could feel the spot on his head where it had collided with the floor, rather painfully if the dull throb was anything to judge by.

"Jack" Aster said, leaning down and hugging him, Jack returning the hug automatically "are you ok?" he asked, his paw finding its way to Jack's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Are you…pregnant?" Jack asked, forcing the word out.

Aster looked at Jack warily before answering with a cautious "Yes."

Jack sighed closing his eyes and bringing his free hand up to cover his face "Let me get back to you in a minute." He said, his brain still refusing to accept his rabbit's words.

"Jack…" Aster started but Jack stopped him with a raised finger.

Jack slowly shifted into a sitting position, keeping hold of Aster's hand perhaps a bit tighter then he intended. Looking Aster in the eyes he saw concern, a little fear, and again that unknown emotion. Gazing closer Jack saw the slight gleam, the little twinkle…happiness. Aster was happy about what was happening! That knowledge, more than anything else, allowed Jack to accept what his husband was saying. Still it didn't explain how it was actually possible. He wanted to ask Aster about a lot of things, he wanted to ask what they were going to do next, what they had to do, what would happen. What he managed to choke out was "How?"

Aster sighed and helped Jack into a sitting position, keeping hold of Jack's hand, not that he could let go if he'd tried. "Alright, I guess it's time for a lesson on Pooka history. I've told you a lot about my people, everything that I thought would be important. I never really thought Pooka mating habits fell under that category, and it had been such a long time it didn't even cross my mind."

Aster seemed to be apologizing now, which struck Jack as odd "What didn't even cross your mind?" he asked.

"That this would happen. Pookas have always been spirits of spring Jack, new life and rebirth is a part of us as a race, keep that in mind. Also, this notion humans have of one male and one female is a very human idea, and a recent one at that. Pooka have never made such distinctions, we've always fallen in love with someone for who they are, not what's between their legs. Keep that in mind as well then when I say that it's natural, if not common, for a male Pooka to conceive a child. All Pooka have a "womb", though a male's only becomes active when two conditions are met. First, he must be in his mating season, and second he must be with a person who he has an extremely close emotional bond with…his true other half." Aster eyes sparkled as he gazed at Jack, waiting for him to respond.

Returning his husband's gaze something shifted for Jack, where moments before there had been confusion, disbelief, worry, fear, and questions there was instead a growing sense of happiness. Jack was still having a slight feeling disbelief but that was fading. He was still confused, and probably would be for a while and he was still worried about what was going to happen next, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He had Aster, and they would figure things out together, as they had always done. He looked back to Aster from where his eyes had wandered during his thinking, and smiled, a truly happy smile. Aster returned the smile hugging Jack to him, wrapping is arms around his husband tightly.

"So what exactly should I expect?" Jack asked after Aster released him and he slipped into a sitting position.

"Well, Pooka pregnancies last for roughly four and a half months, about half the time of humans. Other than that there aren't a whole lot of differences from what you'd expect." Aster replied.

Jack took a deep breath before looking at Aster smiling brightly and feeling happier than he had in a long time he said "Were having a baby." The words, ones that he had never expected to be saying himself, sounding so strange as he spoke them.

Aster smiled back at him, his eye bright as he nodded "Were having a baby."

"Поздравляю!" North said with a laugh, making both Jack and Aster jump, they had forgotten he was in the room for a moment. They both smiled as he walked over and embraced them both. The yeit said something and North looked over at it "you sure?" he asked. The yeti crossed his arms and look away as though insulted. "ok ok" North said chuckling and looked back to Jack and Aster "He says, with little reading, he should be able to help with…uh…thing."

North said waving his hand vaguely looking a little embarrassed. A slight flash of irritation at North suddenly growing a sense of modesty flashed through Jack but was quickly overtaken by relief. "That's good, one less thing to worry about." He said smiling at the yeti with a nod.

"Yes yes, you have one other thing to worry about that maybe you have forgotten however." North said looking grim.

Jack look cautiously at North, worry perking up in him again "What's that?"

"Who is going to be one to tell Tooth?" North said with a smirk and a hearty laugh. Aster and Jack joined in his laughter.

Jack leaned back and rested his head on Aster's chest, the familiar warmth comforting him. This was going to be a very interesting chapter in his already incredibly interesting life.

**I know, soooo short, sorry guys -_- I promise the next one will be longer and even more awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Warmth

Disclaimer: I do now own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Here is chapter three. After some serious thought and planning, I think that there is going to be one more chapter in this story, and that this story will be the final installment in this particular story universe. Most of the plot elements I had planned for the piece after this one got resolved one way or another in this story, so I no longer feel it needs to be written. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the comments ^_^**

Week 1

Jack and Aster walked slowly through the tunnels leading from North's palace back to their warren. It had taken them ten minutes of arguing to decide that Jack would tell the others, 5 minutes to convince Tooth and Sandy that they were serious, and nearly two hours to finally pry themselves away from their ecstatic family. Tooth would be stopping by as often as she could to help out with whatever Aster needed. Sandy promised not to visit any more than usual, which Jack appreciated and he suspected Aster did too. Jamie had been nearly giddy with happiness for his friends, answering Jack's accusatory "You knew" with a grinning "Of course I knew."  
As they walked, Jack's hand intertwined with Aster's larger paw. Jack began thinking about what was going to happen. He knew all the stereotypes about pregnant women's mood swings and craving and all that. He knew that Aster would be getting a fair amount bigger to make room for the child now growing inside him, he knew he'd be giving birth to-... Jack looked up at Aster, stopping suddenly and asked "Aster, how exactly will the baby…get out?"  
Aster looked at Jack for a moment then said "same way it would with a female."  
It took Jack a moment of staring at the ground to process that horrifying thought before looking at Aster again. The look of horror on his face shifting to irritation as he saw the amusement of Aster's. "You're an ass." He said, hitting the rabbit lightly on the arm.  
Laughing at Jack's reaction, Aster said "Alright alright, honest answer. The babies are cut out once the time comes."  
That thought was, well, a lot better than the previous but still not good. "Wont that hurt you?" Jack asked, concerned.  
"No, don't ask me how but within a day or two of the birth the wound heals over as if it was never there." Aster said, still chuckling to himself.  
Surprise and relief washed over Jack in equal measures, one less thing to worry about.  
Week 2  
"And this one" Tooth said, pulling the eleventh "onesie" from her bag "Is special from Baby Tooth." It was a bright green garment with little white snowflakes sewn into it.  
Jack took the clothing and passed it to Aster with a smile. Tooth's fairies had apparently spent all their off time in the last week making cloths for their baby. Jack was touched by the gesture and had thanked her several times, which she had waved off with a smile. Handing the small garment back to Tooth, jack thanked her again, as did Aster while she hugged them both before flying out the door.  
"That was unexpected." Jack said, looking at the bag of clothing on their kitchen table.  
"Really?" Aster said, arching an eyebrow.  
"Well, I suppose not." Jack admitted with a laugh as he walked over and sat down next to Aster who pulled him close. Jack smiled snuggling closer to his husband. One less thing to worry about.

Week 3  
Jack was awakened by a gentle jostling as Aster slipped out of their bed, heading quickly toward the bathroom. Jack suppressed a sleepy chuckle, second time that night his husband had rushed off to the bathroom; he assumed it was a pregnancy thing. "You alright?" Jack asked when Aster returned several minutes later. A low angry rumble was all he got in response, which surprised Jack "Did you just growl at me?" he asked incredulously.  
Aster sighed as he pulled Jack against him, his larger body warping around Jack protectively "Sorry." Said quietly.  
Jack chuckled "It's fine, I just didn't know rabbits could growl." Aster chuckled at that, wrapping Jack a little tighter in his arms as they both slipped back into sleep.

Jack was returning to the burrow after checking over the warren's security spells, a precaution that everyone deemed necessary since Ire's rebirth into the world. None of the guardian's had seen any sign of the spirit of anger since he had taken over Kyle's body. As Jack opened the door his nose was assaulted by an odd mixture of scents, a combination of something rich and sweet, something salty with the unmistakable odor of brine. Looking around the small living room he saw Aster sitting on their loveseat, dipping a large pickle into a tub of buttercream frosting and eating it with a crunch. Jack stared at his husband in incredulous shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed. "What one earth are you eating?" he asked, a chuckle coloring his voice.  
"It tastes good asshole" he said defensively.  
Jack started, taken aback by the venom in Aster's tone "Whoa, I'm just kidding…" Jack said a little hurt.  
"I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to." Aster said quietly, he sounded like he might start crying at any moment. Jack started at the sudden change in his husband's mood…oh crap - mood swings. He walked over and cautiously wrapped his arms around Aster's neck, gently stroking the fur on his husband's head as he leaned into the hug. "I'm going crazy." Aster said with a sad chuckle.  
"No, you're just pregnant." Jack said comfortingly, the words still sounding off in reference to his husband. "And now I sound crazy, telling my husband he's pregnant." That brought a chuckle from Aster as the two snuggled closer.

Week 4  
Jack winced in sympathy as the sound of retching reached him from the bathroom, the third time that day, wishing there was something he could do and feeling helpless because there wasn't. After several more moments and a stomach turning splash, Aster returned looking queasy and a little unsteady. Jack rushed over and ducked under his rabbit's arm, supporting some of his weight. "I thought they called this morning sickness" Aster grumbled.  
"They do." Jack said confused.  
"Well its four a clock in the afternoon, so what the hell is it still doing around?" Aster said, irritation clear in his voice.  
Jack laughed as he said "Must have been a man who named it." He and Aster looked at each other for a long moment before both burst out laughing at the irony of the comment.

Week 8  
Jack stalked through the burrow, his eyes scanning the ground intently. He was on a mission. He knelt down whipping a hand along the floor; bring it up, clutching a fist full of long gray and white fur. He knew it! Aster was shedding, he had no other word for it. Fur was just something one learned to live with when you were married to a seven foot Pooka, but it had never been so prevalent until the last week roughly. Jack assumed it had something to do with the pregnancy. The thought only sounding a little weird by this point as he examined the fur clutched in his grip. Even stranger was that Aster's fur seemed to be growing extremely quickly, the soft layer noticeably longer then Jack was used to.  
Jack was just getting out their seldom used broom when Aster stepped into the room from the bathroom, his fur still damp from his bath. Aster looked better than he had in a few weeks which made Jack smile. His husband's morning sickness had all but cleared up by this point, only occasionally showing itself in the actual morning. His mood had settle down as well much to Jack's relief. It was far less fun to poke fun with his rabbit when Aster was liable to snap at him, say something hurtful and then break down in tears and apologize. He was still have cravings for extremely strange things, the oddest in Jack's opinion was a hard-boiled egg dipped in melted chocolate and topped with just a dap of ketchup.  
Jack's happy grin softened into something more tender as his eyes traveled down Aster's body, the water slicking his fur down making the small bump in his stomach more pronounced. Jack remembered Tooth's shrill shout of "Your showing!" and the look of embarrassment and happiness that it had produced on Aster's face when they'd been visiting North's for a checkup. Jack felt that same happiness as he gazed at the slight rounding of his husband's otherwise very flat abs, the first true proof that there was a child growing there. Jack walked over and laid his hand on the bump, smiling at Aster as a large paw covered over his hand. He leaned up kissing his husband softly, his free hand weaving through the longer than usual fur of his cheek.

Week 10  
Jack was kneeling on the couch next to Aster, running a brush through his husband's thick fur. Something that he did whenever they had some downtime, both because it relaxed Aster and because it would mean less sweeping later. "Tooth wants to throw you a baby shower."  
"Ugh, don't remind me." Aster said as he brought up one paw to cover his face.  
Laughing Jack asked "So are you going to let her?"  
"You think I have a choice?" Aster asked, his eyebrows raised  
"I suppose not, Tooth can definitely be…insistent when she wants something."  
"I'd go with aggravating or annoying."  
Jack laughed and was about to respond when Aster stiffened, his entire body going stiff for a moment as he breath hitched. "What's wrong? Are you ok, are you hurt? Aster what's-" Jack's rushed words were cut off when Aster covered his mouth with a single finger shushing him. Very carefully Aster took Jack's hand and brought it down to his ever growing stomach. Jack was about to say something when he too stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. He'd felt the tiniest pressure against his palm, no more than a nudge. Jack was frozen as though his powers had turned on him, but it wasn't cold he felt, it was warmth. An unbelievable warmth spreading through his body as he felt Aster's paw cover his hand, just as he felt another nudge. He slowly turned to look at Aster, his hand sandwiched between the two most important people in his life, and smiled so big his cheeks were strained. He didn't have any words to express his feelings, and he didn't need them, the look on his face saying it all just as the look on Aster's did. He leaned up and kissed his husband sweetly, unable to remember a moment when he felt this happy. The day he had married Aster came close, but this was a different kind of joy; he felt his point of view shift, the change both imperceptible and all encompassing. Feeling the touch of the child, their child made things so much more real, there truly was a little life growing within Aster and Jacked loved it more than he would have thought possible. That one touch had changed their child in Jack's mind from an idea, to something real, something tangible, something miraculous.  
Jack gazed at Aster and whispered, his voice full of a sense of wonder "It's our child."  
Aster smiled down at Jack and agreed "That it is."

Week 15  
Jack sat in a chair in North's infirmary with his very red face buried in his hands while Aster soothingly rubbed his shoulder from his seat on the bed. "I feel like such an idiot…" Jack said.  
"Don't, you just…over reacted a little." Aster said, trying and failing to keep the laughed out of his voice.  
"Bunny is right Jack, besides, think of what great story you have now!" North said trying and succeeding at putting as much laughter in his voice as possible.  
Jack groaned in response, he was mortified with himself. They'd been at the burrow preparing dinner when Aster had doubled over in pain, clutching his now very round stomach. Jack had immediately rushed over, concern and panic flooding him. He'd remembered how Aster had said he wasn't exactly sure how he would know it was time for the baby to be born, just that he would and Jack smashed the snow globe sending them to North's infirmary before Aster had managed to say a word. They'd arrived, Jack shouting about the baby coming, only to be told that the baby wasn't coming. The pain Aster had felt was caused by a particularly powerful kick that had cracked one of his ribs, a fact that North, Aster, and the half dozen yeti that manned the infirmary had found incredibly amusing.  
Their yeti doctor, whose name was Charles, had decided to take the opportunity to do a full examination of Aster which Jack took as karma getting his husband back for laughing at him. With a clean bill of health for both Aster and their baby the two took their leave, deciding to take the tunnels instead of one of North's globes. Walking Jack noticed Aster was humming a simple little tune and thinking back he realized that his husband had been humming the same tune for weeks now. "What's that your humming?" He asked.  
Aster started, looking at Jack with his brow creased in confusion "Was I humming?"  
"Yes." Jack laughed "You've been humming the same song for weeks now, I just noticed it was the same though.  
Aster shook his head at a loss "I honestly don't know."  
"It went like this" Jack said and he hummed a brief approximation of the tune.  
Aster's eyes widened slightly in recognition and he smiled "Ah, that would be an old Pooka folk song we wound sing to the kits.  
"I'd love to hear it." Jack said hoping Aster would sing it for him. It had been over a hundred years into their relationship before Jack had heard Aster sing, actually sing not the mumbling he did when others were around but truly sing and he loved the sound of his husband's voice.  
Aster thought for a moment and then started singing in a deep baritone voice that echoed through the tunnels, reverberating over itself until it sounded like a half dozen Aster's were all singing in harmony.

Just beyond the emerald hills  
_Shining in the morning dew_  
_There's a charming little home_  
_Where your family waits for you._

_Now little one don't be afraid_  
_No matter how far you roam_  
_For just beyond the emerald hills_  
_There shall always be your home._

_Fear the grasping shadows not_  
_Don't tremble at the darkness cold_  
_For just beyond the emerald hills_  
_There's a place the dark has no hold._

_Hurry now be on your way_  
_Walk in the light shining above_  
_For just beyond the emerald hills_  
_You're safe in your families love._

__**There ya have it, let me know what you think of this chapter ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Emerald Hills

**Hello all! First off sorry for the longer the usual wait for this fic, it was a lot harder to write then I thought, and I took some extra time on it because I wanted to make my last fic in this universe extra special. It was a kinda bittersweet experience writing this one knowing it was going to be my last in this universe, but overall I'm happy with it and with the way I'm leaving things. Thank you to everyone who had read, commented, reviewed, followed and anything else my stories, it means the world to me! This one is for you all! Now, without further a due, I present for your pleasure, Spring Part 4!**

_Just beyond the emerald hills_

_Shining in the morning dew_

_There's a charming little home_

_Where your family waits for you._

Jack grunted in pain as he was tossed into the small cell that had become his home over the last two weeks. The cuts covering most every inch of his body flared, the bruises covering what was left throbbed and the two raw burns on his chest and stomach burned with an angry heat as he fell onto the had floor. Jack let out a shaky breath as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the soothingly cold stone of his cell well. "I don't know if I can do this Aster" he whispered to the empty cell "It's getting harder to fight him. He's going to break me." Jack's thoughts were filled with his husband, the strong arms he longed for, the calming voice and the 'everything is going to be ok' smile. He also thought of their child who had probably been born by now, the child he knew only as the light nudging, the child he was starting to fear he would never meet. "No" Jack said, he couldn't afford thoughts like that. He would meet his child, he would hold them and he would be there as they grew right beside his husband. His family needed him and he would not give up.

Jack began to sing, his voice bouncing off the cold stone of his cell, his voice cracking on occasion. He sang the song Aster had sung on that walk that seemed like a lifetime ago now. He let the words wash over him, closing his eyes until he could hear Aster's voice beside his own as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Jack was flying back to the warren, a carefully wrapped cake clutched in one hand. His anger had abated some time ago leaving mostly guilt behind as he remembered the fight that had sent him storming away in the first place. It had started over something so simple Jack couldn't even remember but had escalated quickly. "You're crazy!"s and "You did this to me!"s had been thrown around, along with a few household objects, and Jack had stormed from the burrow. His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he entered the lush green expanse of the warren to find the alarms going off, the protective spells broken.

Fear clutched Jack's heart as he continued farther into the warren the remains of several sentinel eggs, the stone that made up their bodies scorched and blackened, only increased his fears. Jack only knew one spirit that could break into the warren and leave marks like that, the thought propelled him even faster toward his burrow and his very pregnant and very vulnerable husband. Jack cursed himself as he flew, hating himself for leaving Aster alone, unprotected and unable to defend himself all over some petty fight. If anything happened to Aster or their child-no, Jack didn't want to even consider that. He didn't have any longer to worry when he landed at the entrance to their burrow, his heart sank lower seeing that their enchanted front door was gone, not hanging open or off its hinges, but gone, the burn marks on the frame speaking to just where it had gone. Jack cautiously made his way to the door, stepping into the darkness.

Jack jerked awake at the clang of metal against metal. He was picked up roughly and dragged out of his cell by one of the large semi-translucent featureless humanoid creatures that served as Ire's minions. The creature dragged him through the now familiar corridors until he reached the even more familiar room with the manacles hanging from the ceiling over the pit of burning coals. Jack had long since stopped struggling as he was strapped into place; he simply hung there limply by his wrists, waiting. He got to forty-six thousand today before Ire walked into the room carrying his evil staff, the familiar gleam in his eyes. Ire was late today, he usually arrived around twenty six or twenty seven thousand and Jack wondered what had kept him.

"Good morning Jack, did you sleep well?" Ire said as he approached with the same calm smile that always preceded the next part. Jack waited until Ire was directly in front of him before spitting in his face as he did every morning; it had become a sort of ritual that marked the beginning of each of their days together. Ire smiled sadly and thrusted his arm forward, impaling Jack on the twin blades of his staff. Jack gasped at the now familiar sensation of the metal sliding through his flesh, closing his eyes against the tears that came against his will. It was truly sad just how much of this hell has become familiar to Jack over the last weeks. It didn't matter how many times the next part happened though, he would never get used to it. Ire smiled once more and fire exploded within Jack, it felt like someone had lit his heart on fire making him groan at the pain, refusing to give Ire the satisfaction of his screams. This went on, as it always did for hours that seemed like years to Jack until, finally, Ire pulled the blades from his body leaving nothing but angry pink burn marks on his bare skin. Jack was unfasten from his restraints and carried to his cell, this was the repeating pattern of his life now. Pain sleep, pain sleep, pain sleep.

_Now little one don't be afraid_

_No matter how far you roam_

_For just beyond the emerald hills_

_There shall always be your home._

Jack entered the room cautiously, his staff at the ready and was immediately greeted by an ominous "Uh uh uh Jack." As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he gasped in horror at the sight that greeted him. Aster was there, on his knees, his hands held behind his back making his large stomach stand out even more. Next to him stood Ire clothed in Kyle's body. He had donned a black leather long coat and was carrying a truly wicked looking weapon, a staff with two blades on one end with an evil looking serrated blade protruding from the other; it was the serrated blade that was currently resting at Aster's neck.

"Ire... I swear if you touch him…" Jack said letting the treat hang in the air, leveling his staff with Ir's chest.

"Hello Jack." Ire said with a grin "It's been a while, and my how things have changed! I assume you're the father?"

Jack glared at Ire "What are you doing here Ire?"

His tone pleasant and conversational Ire said "Straight to the point I see, and here I thought you liked to have fun. First off, drop the staff if you'd please." When Jack hesitated Ire's voice grew cold and he flicking the blade from Aster's neck to his swollen belly "Drop it, now."

"Jack don't" Aster said as Jack was about to drop the gnarled wood.

Ire backhanded Aster across the face, sending him sprawling "Silence!" He hissed.

Jack leapt into action, preparing to freeze Ire in place but Ire was faster then he'd expected. In the blink of an eye the spirit of anger took one step forward and thrusted the duel-bladed end of his staff forward, the shining metal diving directly at Jack's torso. Jack gasped as he felt the blades slide into his chest and stomach, tugging on his hoodie as they slid out of his back. He screamed, a searing heat seemed to pulse from where the blades impaled him. Ire said "Well I suppose this will do." Jack heard Aster's desperate shout of "JACK!" before a pillar of flames flared up around him and the darkness overtook him.

"Jack, Jack wake up." Said a familiar voice as Jack slowly blinked awake, wincing at the usual pain movement caused him.

Jack blinked rapidly, his eyes coming into focus to see the aged face of his best friend "Jamie?" he said uncomprehendingly.

"I'm really here Jack." Jamie said, reaching out, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack started at the very real touch; Jamie was here in his cell in whatever moon forsaken fortress Ire was keeping him in. "Jamie!" Jack exclaimed "How did you get here? Are the others here too? How are we getting out?" Jack stopped talking as Jamie shook his head slowly.

"I can't" He said sadly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jack said, some of the happiness fading from his voice

Jamie's voice sounded frail as he said "I can't interfere with the timeline Jack, you know that. I'm sorry."

Jack stared at Jamie for a long time before finally saying "So why are you here then?"

"Because I couldn't do nothing." Jamie said almost desperately. He sounded like he was continuing a previous conversation. "You have to know that you're not alone, even if you feel like you are. Everyone is looking for you, there close to finding you just…don't give up." The desperation in his voice surprised Jack.

Jack thought for a long moment, dozens of thoughts crossing his mind and were promptly pushed aside. Jack knew Jamie wouldn't be able to do any of the things he would ask, he was probably bending the rules just to be here right now. Then he had a thought that wouldn't be pushed aside. "Has Aster had the baby?" he asked, not really expecting an answer but unable to not ask.

Jamie seemed to consider for a moment and then he nodded "They're both healthy and fine," then after another moment of thought he added "She's amazing Jack."

She. Aster had had their baby and it was a girl and they were both fine. He repeated that thought over and over, cementing it in his mind. Then the realization struck him, he had a daughter...

"I've got to go Jack, they're coming to get you. Don't give up." Jamie said suddenly, and then he was gone.

Jack stood there waiting for the torture he knew would be coming with a new strength to resist. He had a daughter, and he _would_ meet her.

_Fear the grasping shadows not_

_Don't tremble at the darkness cold_

_For just beyond the emerald hills_

_There's a place the dark has no hold._

While Jack was carried into the torture chamber he noticed a change to the usually constant room. The shackles still hung from the ceiling, the coal still glowed with angry heat, but a ways off from his place was a large black cloth covering…something. Even more unusual was the fact that Ire was already in the room, looking simply giddy. That more than anything made Jack uneasy, anything that gave the evil spirit of anger joy was sure to be a very bad thing for him. "I understand you had a visitor a few days ago Jack. How is dear old Father Time?"

Jack gave no external reaction at finding out that Ire knew of Jamie's visit, but inside his heart sank. If Ire knew what Jamie had told him then his chances of rescue had gone down dramatically. "I didn't believe your friends words, but then last night we had an intruder." Ire said dramatically, pulling the cloth away to reveal Aster tied to a stake and gaged with a black cloth. Jack's heart jumped at the sight of his husband, the flash of relief immediately crushed by despair. With Aster captured there was almost no chance the other guardian's would be able to mount a rescue, not without risking being captured themselves. Jack felt a sense of hopelessness start to wash over him.

Jack's eyes fell on Aster, looking over every bit of him carefully. He was battered, one eye swollen shut, blood matting much of his fur. Jack's eyes narrowed as they fell upon Aster's stomach now flat with a shaved patch, the only evidence of the birth. Looking closer Jack noticed something odd…a thin ropey scar running through the middle of the shaved area. Aster's words from all those weeks ago when they walked through his tunnels came back to Jack at that moment and he started laughing. He laughed loudly, hysterically as relief flooded through him. That wasn't Aster, just a phony created by Ire to try and break him. He continued laughing the lilting, hysterical laugh right until Ire stepped forward and jabbed the blades of his staff through him again. Then he screamed. Jack screamed as a fire flared through him, a hundred times worse than anything he had suffered thus far. He screamed until his voice broke and the coppery tang of blood covered his tongue, and still he screamed. Jack's entire world focused in on the pain as every nerve in his body screamed like they were being torn apart.

Jack did not know how long he burned, it could have been hours or minutes, it felt like years, but finally he felt the blissful cold returning to him as the blades were withdrawn from his body. He was dimly aware of falling; landing on the mercifully cold stone of the ground with a thud, laying there unable to move any part of his body. He was drifting in and out of consciousness as his unfocused eyes flicked around the room. The focused on Ire as he knelt down in front of Jack, a small crystal vile of swirling blackness clutched in his fist. Jack knew that vile, Ire had tried many times to use it to corrupt Jack, allow another of the primal spirits into the world in Jack's body. So far he had managed to fight, but at that moment Jack was fighting just to stay conscious and he doubted he would be able to put of any fight at all against the evil in that little glass vile.

Ire opened the vile and poured the contents onto Jack's chest, sneering down at him, his mouth forming words that Jack's bleary mind didn't hear. He felt a cold darkness spreading from the point where the shadows landed on him, covering him completely until he looked like a living shadow and then there was nothing. Jack floated in a darkness that was utterly complete, not a speck of light pierced the utter lack of anything that surrounded him. Jack felt a force pushing down on him, covering him, trying to snuff him out. He fought against it, but he was loosing, the force pushing down on him harder and harder, the darkness surrounding him promising relief and rest. It would be so easy to just slip away, to allow the force to push him away, to stop fighting and except what seemed inevitable.

'Don't give up Jack' Aster's angry voice sounded in Jack's head. Aster would never forgive him if he gave up and let himself fade away, Jack wouldn't forgive himself either. He would fight as long as he possibly could and then he would fight more. With thoughts of his loving husband reinforcing him like a cool breeze on a hot day, Jack fought against the pressure, shoving and kicking at it with all his strength. He was still too weak, he couldn't throw off the oppressive, suffocating force. 'She's amazing Jack' came Jamie's voice. His daughter, the daughter that he had never met, the daughter that he had loved since that first little nudge all those weeks ago. He remembered his resolve from days ago and he repeated it now, he would meet his daughter. He would meet her and they would be a family, his daughter would not grow up without him. With every ounce of strength he could muster Jack pushed against the force trying to smother him, fighting it with everything he was. For a moment that seemed to last an eternity. They strained against each other, the force buckled and Jack was one again lying on the cold floor of Ire's torture chamber. He heard the shout of rage from Ire and felt the blow as something struck his face. He was aware of being carried and thrown to the ground and then the darkness took him.

Jack was shaken awake by a firm paw shaking his shoulder the repeated desperate cry of 'JACK!' slowly filtering through his foggy mind. He blinked slowly, squinting as the dim light hit his eyes like spotlights. He felt a pair of strong arms lifting him and holding him to soft warm fur. No he thought, remembering Ire's trick from the previous day, he wouldn't let himself be fooled this time either "NO!" he shouted fighting furiously against the embrace.

The arms held fast, not forcing him closer but not letting him go. The whisper reached Jack through the blood pounding in the ears "Shh, sweetie you're ok now, it's me. You're safe now Jack." Jack wanted to believe that voice, the voice of his husband, more than anything he wanted it with a physical longing, but he couldn't. If he let himself believe and that belief turned out to be false he would break and Ire would win. He couldn't let that happen and so he fought the embrace he had longed for for so long. He fought until he couldn't fight anymore, the strength completely gone from his limbs. He felt himself being lifted and carried, not drug but carried, a small fall, a thud and then he was moving again, the motion lulling him back into the darkness.

Jack was lying somewhere soft, voices murmured all around him too distant and fast for his muddled brain to sort through. A large paw gripped his left hand, a thumb slowly stroking the back of it. Jack gripped that paw tightly and the furry appendage returned the motion, the mutters around him seemed to shift slightly, growing more excited. Jack drifted in and out of consciousness many times over some span of time that he couldn't begin to guess at, his eyes never able to process more than movements and colors, his ears hearing unintelligible murmurs and always the paw gripping his hand tightly.

Jack woke up more aware than he had been since before Ire's attempted trick with the fake Aster. He became aware of two things at the same time. The first was that the paw that he remembered was nowhere to be found and second was that something was pushing down on him, smothering him. Jack fought, thrashing violently against whatever it was that was covering over him, shouting out in fear and panic and he did so. He heard funning feet and then the force covering him was pulled away and he was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Jack slowly blinked his eyes open, a feat made more difficult by the thin line of crust that was gluing them shut. Finally Jack opened them and looked into the concerned face of his husband, Aster's green eyes shining with concern and relief in equal measure. "Aster" Jack whispered, reaching his hand up to brush his rabbit's cheek.

Aster nodded and smiled "Everything's ok Jack, you're safe now." He said as he hugged Jack to him. Jack buried his face in the long fur on his husband's chest, unable to believe what was happening.

"How?" Jack asked into Aster's fur.

Aster started speaking into the crook of Jack's neck were his own face was buried, neither of them willing to release their hold on the other for a second. He explained how they had finally discovered Ire's fortress in the center of a volcano on a small island in the Atlantic Ocean and mounted a rescue. "When we found you…I was terrified we were too late. You were so weak, whatever Ire had done nearly killed you. Even when we got you back here we weren't sure if you'd make it or not…it was touch and go for a while." The pain in Aster's voice was evident as he spoke. He was rubbing one hand up and down Jack's back comfortingly, the other woven it Jack's white hair.

"You're going to have to work harder than that to get rid of me." Jack said with a small chuckle.

Aster did not laugh, instead he hugged Jack closer and said "I've already lost you one…I couldn't do that again."

"I'm sorry," Jack said "I'd never leave you."

"I know Jack."

The pair stayed like that for a long time, drinking in the comfort of each other's presence. It was during that time that Tooth came fluttering into the room, Jack paid her no mind though, not until a crying sound came from her direction. Jack froze at the small sound as Aster pulled away just enough so he could look Jack in the face "Was that…" Jack's whisper trailed off as the small cry sounded again, more persistent. Aster smiled, prying himself from Jack's arms, and slipped off the bed. Walking over to Tooth he took the small blanket wrapped bundle from her arms and turned back to Jack. Jack felt his breath quicken as Aster approached, his hand's shaking slightly.

With a bright smile Aster leaned down and said "Jack, meet your daughter, Liliana. Lily, meet your dad." He carefully deposited the small bundle into Jack's outstretched arms. Gently Jack took her into his arms, cradling her like she was made of glass. He gazed at his daughter for the very first time. She was more beautiful than anything Jack had ever seen. She was a Pooka at least as far as Jack could tell, long ears protruded from the top of her head, her noes came to a small pink point and a thin layer of fur as white as freshly fallen snow covered her completely. She blinked up at Jack with bright clear blue yes…his eyes.

"Hey there sweetheart" Jack said softly "I'm so glad to meet you." He looked up at Aster then and said "She's beautiful. Is she like you then? A Pooka I mean?"

Aster nodded as he walked around the bed and slid into it next to Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist "She is a Pooka." He said.

"I'm sorry I missed your arrival" Jack said down to the precious little girl in his arms "But I'm here now, and I promise I'll be here for you from now on. I'll be here whenever you need me." He said blinking tears from his eye. He would always be there for his daughter just like she was there for him before he even knew her, she had saved him from the despair that would have overtaken him and he would never forget that. One of the tears running down his cheek fell onto Lily's nose causing the tiny face to scrunch up in a way that melted Jack's heart. She let out a tiny 'a-choo', a small patch of frost appearing on her blanked where she sneezed. Jack started at that before looking at Aster for an explanation.

"She really is the best of both of us." Aster said with a soft smile as he gazed down at the tiny face of their daughter.

Jack leaned down and kissed his daughter gently on the forehead "I love you." He whispered. Leaning back he kissed Aster and whispered "and I love you."

Aster smiled as he adjusted them slightly on the bed wrapping his arms around them "I love you both."

Jack leaned back against Aster's check as he cradled his daughter against his own. They were together as a family at last and things felt more right then Jack could ever remember. Lying there holding his daughter, both of them wrapped protectively in the strong arms of his husband, knowing everything was ok. Jack let out a content sigh and laid there, simply enjoying the perfect moment. He had his loving husband who he could always count on and he had his beautiful daughter who he would get to see grow up. He had his family, and in the end, that's all that really mattered.

_Hurry now be on your way_

_Walk in the light shining above_

_For just beyond the emerald hills_

_You're safe in your families love._

**So how was that? (The correct answer is freaking amazing ;P) Really though I hope people liked this, I tried my best to do it justice. I do have one thing to say before I go. While I was writing this fic it spoke to me, as many stories do while being written, at the end however it told me one very important thing. This story isn't quite over yet! I have one more story to tell in this universe curtsey of a pointed question by a friend. More to come on that story soon but I just wanted to mention it real fast ^_^ Now its late and I'm gonna go get some sleep, I love you all!**


End file.
